


Rising to the Occasion: the Way Brothers Meet the Food Network Challenge [PODFIC]

by bessyboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gerard's Pastry ~Vision~, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn you, food Network! Now I want to read a bandom pastry chefs!AU, possibly where the Waybros are a team for a Food Network Challenge"</p><p>(Twitter not!fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising to the Occasion: the Way Brothers Meet the Food Network Challenge [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 10:07. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [7.35MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Rising%20To%20The%20Occasion.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [2.83MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Rising%20to%20the%20Occasion.m4b) (right-click/save as)

* So, Reena wrote this shit DIRECTLY ONTO TWITTER. And in my little reader's note at the end I say that it's across maybe 25 tweets.

This is blatant lies. (Clearly I am shit at estimation.)

_It is across 64 tweets._ So. HERE ARE THE LINKS TO THE TEXT! (lolol Audiofic Archivers, I'll see if I can persuade her to post to her journal and/or AO3 tomorrow XD)

https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193481457107345409  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193481733541330944  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193481905939824642  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193482230683799552  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193482498255233024  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193482683052068864  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193482879790104577  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193483092663611393  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193483370141990912  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193483647972683776  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193483905037385728  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193484421335224321  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193484544366743553  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193484794221436928  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193485009770905601  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193485263647948800  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193485472385859584  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193485713411538944  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193485925823684612  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193486084456452096  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193486282125606912  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193486476720349184  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193487092398043136  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193487407251865600  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193487711250821123  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193487974367899649  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193488322537078784  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193488540598939648  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193488982854746112  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193489238212358144  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193489523647324161  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193489835665797121  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193490048044367872  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193490287723679746  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193490504565006336  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193490996540088321  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193491249607614464  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193491467224875008  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193491894305693698  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193492156013494272  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193492430379679745  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193492632599674882  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193493009797619713  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193493270117101570  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193493475298263042  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193493707213914113  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193493896146329601  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193494130821824512  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193494297339895808  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193494462385750017  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193494792221626368  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193494953962381312  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193495265641111552  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193495503160360960  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193495778487050243  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193495996448256001  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193496190556442624  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193496557281226752  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193496783622643713  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193497089060245505  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193497311945572352  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193497519651696641  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193497791140597760  
https://twitter.com/#!/reenajenkins/status/193498426925789185

**ETA:** she posted it on AO3, see the link below!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a shit ton of stuff to get done for #Femmevengers weekend, a fic to beta for [](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/profile)[**cherie_morte**](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com/) , a meta podcast to edit, HOURS AND HOURS of beta listening to do for [](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**podficbigbang**](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/), not to mention like five covers and my own PBB podfic...none of which I've started. /o\
> 
> So what do I do? THIS, OBVIOUSLY. lol self.
> 
> The good news is that this is my shortest "initially see fic" --> "podfic is fully posted" time yet--less than two hours! O.o
> 
> Hahahahaha [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) I hope you enjoy waking up to this tomorrow? XD AND BANDOM PODFIC FRIENDS, I KNOW I KEPT PROMISING TO RECORD SOMETHING FOR YOU. THIS AT LEAST HALF-WAY COUNTS. (I'm looking at you, [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**leish**](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **pennyplainknits**](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **klb**](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **isweedan**](http://isweedan.dreamwidth.org/) /[](http://knight-tracer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **knight_tracer**](http://knight-tracer.dreamwidth.org/)/et al.)
> 
> This was as close to I've ever really gotten to podding cold--I already knew I wanted to podfic it when I was like five tweets in. I speed-read the rest of it, grabbed my mic, and started reading. I...hope it came out okay? It's hardly edited, so there are like, breath noises and stuff I'd normally take out, but...it is same-night-as-text-posting podfic of twitter not!fic, guys XD
> 
> I hope you like it! *runs off to attempt to be productive at Things I SHOULD Be Doing*
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/77697.html) at my Dreamwidth and [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/81704.html) at my LiveJournal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [RISING TO THE OCCASSION: The Waybros Meet the Food Network Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422569) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
